A Broken Promise
by Kristen3
Summary: On the night before her wedding to Donny Douglas, Niles notices that Daphne is upset. When he forces her to tell him what's wrong, her answer changes both of their lives. One-shot written as a belated birthday gift for Leigh Ann (leighann415)!


**Author's Note: **This idea has been on my mind for some time. I've always wondered what might've happened if Niles had noticed something was wrong as he danced with Daphne. I hadn't expected this to be so long or to involve Donny, but surprises like that are part of the fun! I'm making this a late birthday present to Leigh Ann (**leighann415**), as thanks for her amazing support! *Hugs*

"It's been a long time since we've danced together, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has," Daphne replied. She knew she was supposed to be dancing with Donny, her fiancee. But instead, here she was in Niles' arms. How was she ever going to figure out her feelings for this man while she was in his arms? It was all so complicated.

"Daphne?" She looked up to see that he'd stopped dancing. He was looking her in the eye, with a very worried expression.

Daphne's mind returned to the present. "What?" she asked, realizing she hadn't heard a word he'd said.

"I said, you must be looking forward to the wedding tomorrow. I just know you'll look stunning in your dress."

Without warning, a tear made its way down Daphne's cheek. Before she knew what to do, she was crying a river.

Niles reached into his breast pocket, handing her his handkerchief. "Daphne, what's wrong? Is something bothering you? Has Donny upset you?"

Daphne shook her head. "No, it's not Donny." She tried to wipe her tears, but she couldn't make them stop.

Niles hugged her, rubbing her back in hopes of calming her down. "Shh," he whispered. When her sobs finally subsided, Niles led her to a corner of the ballroom. There was a table there that seemed to have been unnoticed by the other guests. "Daphne, if something's upset you, you should tell me. I'm a therapist, and I can assure you that anything you tell me will be in the strictest confidence."

Daphne appreciated his kindness, but that was the problem. In less than twelve hours, she was to become Mrs. Donny Douglas, but it was Niles Crane that she kept thinking about. She could see him patiently waiting to hear what was on her mind. "It isn't easy for me to say," she finally whispered.

"Believe me, I know that it can be hard to talk about things that are personal. But I think you'll find that once you do get it out in the open, you'll feel much better. Now, you're my friend and a part of this family. I want to do all I can to help you."

She wished he would stop being so nice to her. It was making this much more difficult. She took a deep breath, knowing he wouldn't give up until she told him the truth. "It's you, Dr. Crane." She spoke so softly, even she almost didn't her the words.

"Me? Daphne, have I done something to hurt you? Has Mel? I'm so sorry that you're upset on what should be the happiest night of your life."

"You haven't hurt me at all. And that's the whole problem." Daphne could feel her tears returning.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Remember when your brother was having those back pains? I offered to give him a massage right after he took one of those bloody painkillers."

"Did Frasier try to work you too hard? He should've known you were busy with wedding preparations. If that's what this is about, I'll be glad to have a talk with him for you."

"No," Daphne said, shaking her head. "It's not that. Those pills he took were quite strong, and I don't think he was himself. He told me your father's chair was comfortable!"

Niles was startled. He'd never heard his brother say the green chair was anything but an eyesore. "Well, that's certainly not like him at all. But why should that upset you?"

"Then he said that you've been...in love with me for six years."

"He said what?!"

"He said you were crazy about me. At first I thought it was just the medication talking, but then when you came over, I started noticing things. The way you always smile whenever I come into the room. The way you always know just what to say to cheer me up when I'm blue. I knew I wasn't supposed to think like that when I was engaged to Donny...but it seems I can't help meself."

Suddenly, Niles could no longer feel the floor beneath him. What was happening? "Daphne..." He began to hyperventilate.

"I know this is all so silly. I mean, here I am, about to marry Donny, and you're _already_ married to Mel. I guess me timing couldn't be worse, could it?"

_Mel? What does she have to do with this?_ Niles thought. But a glance at his ring finger reminded him. Yes, he'd foolishly gotten married just yesterday. And now this. But it didn't take more than a second for Niles to decide who he wanted to be with. Mel was cold and manipulative. More like Maris than he'd wanted to admit. But Daphne was sweet and caring in a way no one else was. "Oh, Daphne..." He couldn't resist the urge to reach out, to touch her soft cheek.

Before Niles was able to actually touch her, a voice startled him. "Um...is this something I should be worried about?" Donny laughed nervously. He then noticed Daphne's tear-stained cheeks. "Your makeup's a mess, Daphne. Now how are we supposed to go and mingle with our guests?"

_There's a lot more than me makeup that's a mess right now_, Daphne thought. "I'm afraid I'm not feeling very well at the moment, Donny. I think it's best if I just go up to our room and get some rest."

"But you're going to be OK tomorrow, right?" Donny asked. "We have a wedding scheduled, in case you've forgotten."

"I'm aware of that, Donny. But I don't think I'm going to make it. I'm sorry." She offered him a halfhearted smile. Even though she'd changed her mind about marrying him, it didn't mean she wanted to hurt him unnecessarily.

"Are you calling off the wedding?" Donny asked in shock. "Now? Why?!"

"I don't think now's the time to discuss it. We can talk about it tomorrow, when we've both had a good night's sleep."

"I don't believe this! What kind of person calls off a wedding _the night before_?! This is insane!"

Niles stood, placing a hand on Donny's chest, hoping to calm him. "Donny, she said she'll discuss it in the morning. Please give her some space. This is very difficult for her, as I'm sure you can imagine."

Suddenly, Donny saw the light bulb go on. "Oh, I get it. I get you a divorce from your horrible wife, and this is how you repay me? By stealing my fiancee?!"

"I can assure you, I did not _steal_ anything. If you care about Daphne at all, please, leave her alone."

"You know what?! Fine! If you want Daphne, then you can have her! I'm done!" Donny stormed off. But, before he'd gotten far, he turned around. "Oh...by the way, what were you planning to do about Mel? 'Cause you _are_ still married to her, aren't you?"

"My relationship with Mel is none of your concern." Niles wasn't used to standing up to people, but apparently, he was more than willing to do it for Daphne's sake.

"You're right. Not my problem anymore," Donny muttered. "Well, this beats a long, drawn-out divorce!" He finally walked away, clearly angry at both of them.

"i can't believe you stood up to him!" Daphne said in surprise.

"I just didn't want him to hurt you," Niles replied. "I've never seen him so angry."

"Yeah. Can't say I blame him, though. I just knew I couldn't get married when I wasn't sure about me feelings. But what about Mel? I mean, if you love her..."

"Mel was fun for a while. A nice distraction, once I knew I could no longer have you. But love? Not a chance. Everything Frasier has said about her is true. I know it won't be easy. She's bound to be ten times as angry as Donny. I don't care. I want to be with you, and that's all that matters."

Daphne hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek. Now there was no doubt in her mind that she'd made the right choice. Niles wanted to be with her, matter the obstacles. She knew they weren't out of the woods yet. There was still the matter of Niles' family, as well as his marriage. But now, she was finally on her way to being happy. As long as Niles Crane was by her side, Daphne knew she could handle anything that might come her way.

**The End**


End file.
